gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Limited Edition Gotz Native American Starshine DOLL STANDS
This article contains photos and catalog information of each individual Limited Edition Allison Dolly Prop Doll Stand, created specifically for Robin Holland's Gotz Native American "Starshine Doll" doll line. Please Note: photos show dolls standing on doll stands; however, despite coordinating with the doll (ex. MorningStar Shepherdess is shown pictured on the"Lamb" Dolly Prop Stand), '''doll stands were only originally available as a separate purchase.' ''It appears Doll Stands were available in two different sizes; the original catalog differentiates the two by the use of the word "mini dolly prop" within the catalog code name. If you would like to learn more about these dolls, please click here. 1. Doll Stand Name: "PUEBLO-HOPI" This large dolly prop is of a wooden house scene; it features a large, rounded, rectangular base with a (removable?) ladder and could most likely, hold more than one doll. *Catalog Code #: DADP *Coordinating Doll: UNKNOWN *Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 *Original Cost: UNKNOWN 2. Doll Stand Name: UNKNOWN This dolly prop stand features a small green cactus on a round base. It may have been what is considered a "mini dolly prop." *Catalog Code #:UNKNOWN *Coordinating Doll: SINGING DOVE TRADITIONAL *Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 *Original Cost: UNKNOWN 3. Doll Stand Name: "MINI DOLLY PROP: LAMB" This "mini" dolly prop stand features a black and white lamb, standing behind a green fern-like plant; it has a small round base. *Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN *Coordinating Doll: MORNINGSTAR SHEPHERDESS *Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 *Original Cost: UNKNOWN 4. Doll Stand Name: "MINI DOLL PROP: WOLF" This "mini" dolly prop stand features a grey wolf sitting behind/beside a green fern-like plant; it has a small round base. *Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN *Coordinating Doll: DANCES WITH THE WIND *Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 *Original Cost: UNKNOWN 5. Doll Stand Name: "MINI PROP - BEAR" This "mini" dolly prop stand features a black bear standing behind/beside a green spiked cactus; it has a small round base. *Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN *Coordinating Doll: LEILA *Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 *Original Cost: UNKNOWN 6. Doll Stand Name: "TEE PEE LIL BEAR" This large doll stand features a tall, red, black and cream tee pee scene with an upright black bear; the large rounded, rectangular base most was large enough to hold more than one doll. * Catalog Code #: DADP 300 * Coordinating Doll: PRAIRIE FLOWER * Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 * Original Cost: UNKNOWN 7. Doll Stand Name: "EVERGREEN FAWN" This large doll stand features a tall evergreen background with a sleeping fawn; the large, rounded rectangular base is large enough to hold more than one doll. * Catalog Code #: DADP 100 * Coordinating Doll: WA-DE-NE-AH * Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: 200 * Original Cost: UNKNOWN 8. Doll Stand Name: UNKNOWN This "mini" dolly prop features a large decorative black and white vase behind/beside a green cactus; it has a small round base. This is the only photo of this doll stand to date. * Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN * Coordinating Doll: UNKNOWN (shown picture with MORNINGSTAR TRADITIONAL in this photo) * Intended* Limited Edition Total Quantity Produced: UNKNOWN (200?) * Original Cost: UNKNOWN Category:Gotz Native American STARSHINE DOLLS Category:DOLLS THAT ORIGINALLY CAME WITH ACCESSORIES Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed